Lost and Found
by idreamfan24
Summary: Jasper goes missing. When he is found, the Cullens have to try and find out who kidnapped him and why- in order to both save Jasper from the illness caused by the person, and stop them from taking him again. Originally belonged to Miss Melly Wilkes
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

**A/N. hi everyone my name is idreamfan24, I am currently writing a lord of the rings fic and feel free to head over and have a read. I have adopted this story from ****MISS MELLY WILKES**** and the first few chapters belong to ****MISS MELLY WILKES. **

**Anyway I will be changing a few things and I hope you all enjoy and please READ AND REVIEW so I know if your reading even if it's just a few words of encouragement or even constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me (if they did I would make all the twilight movies about Jasper and Alice)**

**They belong to ****MISS MELLY WILKES**** and before that Stephanie Meyer.**

**Now on with the story**

**Carlisle POV**

Jasper had been missing for a month now.

He vanished off the face of the Earth one day and we didn't see him again. We'd never stopped looking. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Texas for a week to see if he would show up there, but he never did. Emmett had then begun searching desperately, going further and further out each day, to no avail.

Edward and Bella searched the mountains. He wasn't there, either. Esme and I didn't look in any certain place; we looked everywhere and never found him.

Even the pack were roaming the world, hunting for Jasper. Nothing.

The house was no longer the cheerful place it used to be. It was melancholy and sad. Everyone missed him so badly.

"Is Emmett out searching?" Bella asked, noticing his absence.

"Most likely, yes," I replied.

"He's never going to give up, is he? He'll look forever," she stated sadly.

"Of course he will," Rosalie snapped. "Jasper is his best friend. None of us will ever stop."

There was a shout outside. "Carlisle!"

Jared burst through the door, Sam following him. In Sam's arms, bundled in a blanket, was a small body that looked like…

My breath caught in my throat.

I rushed to Sam's side, trying to check Jasper for injuries. He had several cuts and bruises, and what looked like a couple of broken ribs by the way Jasper was holding his side and how Sam was holding him a little away from his body.

"Where did you find him?" Esme whispered.

"On a beach in Michigan," he answered. "In this cave, under a cliff. Someone had left him there to die."

0X0X

Later, Jasper was curled up on the sofa resting. We could hardly stand to have him out of our sight, and so we'd brought him down here.

Emmett, surprisingly, was clinging to him the most. I hadn't realized how terribly Jasper's disappearance had hurt him. Jasper was holding onto him too.

For whatever reason, Jasper was completely traumatized and clung to two beliefs: 1) That our family were the only people in the world that had ever loved him, and 2) That someone was coming to hurt him and that Emmett, and Emmett alone, would protect him.

I didn't have the heart to tell him he was wrong, that all of us would protect him, because he'd grown so attached to Emmett and I didn't want to destroy that.

"Carlisle?" Jasper was looking at me with wide, innocent eyes. "What's wrong?"

I managed to force a smile for him. "Nothing's wrong, baby."

He didn't even object to being called baby. Instead, he patted the seat next to him and when I sat down he put his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"What is it, son?" I asked gently.

"Nothing, I just want to sit with you." His voice was utterly innocent and almost childlike.

Absently, I stroked his back. He snuggled closer, pressing against me for more.

Alice sat on his other side looking on helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone well here is the next chapter and Yes don't worry all my Le Annon Gur Nin followers I have the next chapter written down its just a matter of trying to read my own hand writing and type it up, so I'm hoping it should be up in the next week.**

**Thanks you to the people who have added me to their favorites and the 2 people who reviewed his chapter is dedicated to you both.**

**RYE ****& ****DIXIE.F.9**

**The first person who reviews for each chapter will get a special mention. So please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer ****See Chapter 1**

**Lost And Found**

**Emmett POV**

The Front door Slammed with a huge bang startling Jasper into awareness.

"I didn't find-" I began as he came into the house, but froze. "Oh my God. Where did you find him?"

"I hurt," Jasper whispered suddenly.

"We found him in a cave under a cliff, near La Push." Sam addressed my question. "There was another scent there, the one that left him." He turned to me. "I think his leg is broken. But he's badly hurt in other ways, too, of course. That's just what I noticed when I picked him up."

Rage filled my eyes. "Show me that damn cave. I want to find the asshole that tried to kill him."

"Not now," Carlisle warned me. "We need to take care of him first, Sam would you mind taking him upstairs so I can take a better look at his injuries?"

Sam nodded and gently picked up Jasper and headed for the stairs with Carlisle right behind him

I tried to follow, but Esme shot me a warning look and I stopped.

No-one noticed Alice slip out the back door and take off at a run.

When Carlisle had finished looking Jasper over, he had a broken leg, his hand nearly torn off, crush injuries including 3 broken ribs on his right side, and several bites all over him.

"Carlisle," Jasper called loudly as he made to leave the room.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked anxiously, alarmed at his panicked tone.

"Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."

Right then and there I couldn't stand to be downstairs hearing him upset and suffering. I ran past Esme upstairs taking them two at a time. I opened the door a little too hard and it banged on the wall behind it leaving a dent that Esme will kill me for when she sees it.

Carlisle turns and sends me a disapproving frown but I step forward and Jasper gave me a half smile half grimace

Concerned, I sat on the bed next to him, making sure not to jostle him.

"What happened, Jasper?"

"Don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, turning his face into his pillow.

"Will you at least tell me how you got kidnapped?"

"I was hunting and then _they _came, and attacked me and took me to their leader."

"Who are they?" I asked as gently as possible.

He shook his head, panic in his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. I can't!"

Instead of pushing him for answers, I just sighed. "Okay, you don't have to tell me about it yet."

Jasper nodded into his pillow, whimpering softly. "You can leave now; I want to be alone after all."

I could see that I had pushed him too far by asking him what happened. He didn't want anyone to know, either that or he was scared.

Carefully, I got up from the bed and Carlisle and I left.

**Carlisle POV**

In the morning, I went to check on Jasper in his room. He was awake, looking up at me anxiously. "Is Emmett here?" he asked.

"No, he went with Sam to the cave where they found you."

"Oh." Jasper looked down at his blankets.

"Why? Do you need him?"

"No, not really… I just thought I heard something and got scared. I wanted him to sit with me."

"Well, I'm sure he'll come home if you ask. Would you like me to call him?"

Jasper looked unsure. "But won't he be angry?"

"Of course not. None of us could be angry with you right now."

He was still hesitant, but nodded. "Can you call him? And can you ask Alice to come up here?"

Before I could respond, Alice was at his side. "I'm here, sweetie, he doesn't have to ask me," she said, trying to be cheerful. "I missed you while you were gone."

Jasper didn't answer. He didn't seem to have heard her. Instead, he was watching me dial Emmett's number, a hopeful look in his eyes. My heart broke for him. Did he really want his brother there more than his own wife?

"Carlisle?" Emmett answered on the second ring

"Can you come home? Jasper wants you."

"Um, I'm kind of in the cave…"

"I know, but he's frightened and he wants you to come home." I knew that Jasper probably was afraid, but not to the point that he would ask Emmett to come home. He most likely just wanted to keep us all away from the horrors of that cave and what had happened there.

"Fine…" he grumbled. "I'm on my way home. Just tell him to hang in there and I'll be home in about ten minutes."

He hung up the phone and I turned to Jasper. "He's coming back," I told him.

Jasper gave the first smile I'd seen from him since he came back. "Good."

Alice patted his hand. "Why do you want Emmett home?"

"Because I want him here with me," he answered. He gave her a meaningful look and she obviously saw what he was going to say, because she nodded in understanding but then looked away with venom tears in her eyes. I assumed he was telling her about how he didn't want Emmett in that cave.

"Jasper!" Emmett called a few minutes later, running through the door. "I'm home!" Jasper jerked eyes wide. I looked at Emmett disapprovingly when he came into the room.

"Sorry if I scared you, Jas," he said. "I forgot not to shout."

Jasper relaxed onto his pillows wearily.

Emmett moved to his bedside. "So what did you want?"

"I… I heard a loud noise and I was afraid someone was coming to hurt me. I wanted you but you weren't here."

Guilt flashed over Emmett's face. He hadn't seen through the lie. "I'm sorry, Jas."

He shrugged, pain appearing in his eyes at the movement.

"Are you thirsty?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

Jasper nodded. "A little."

"I'll go get you some blood," she said, kissing his hand and disappearing down the hall.

We were all alone. Jasper was avoiding our eyes.

"Here," Alice said, returning. She helped Jasper sit up and drink from the cup.

He clearly didn't like the taste of the cold blood, but he drank it anyway to please her. She set the cup down and laid him back down under the covers.

There was a moment of silence before I excused myself, unable to bear the tense quiet any longer. As I was about to close the door I heard Jasper ask Emmett to read to him. Emmet picked up the book off the nightstand and start to read from one of Jasper's favorite books "War and Peace".

Alice quietly crept to the door and headed downstairs and I made myself a mental note to talk to her when an opportunity presented itself.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi everyone.**

**Wow here is another update, I just love having the chapters written and I am just added some bits or tweaking the chaps just a little.**

**I only added a little to this chapter, hope you all enjoy because I enjoyed adding the little piece because I reckon there is not enough Jasper and Esme interaction and definitely not enough Jasper in the movies.**

**This chapter is Dedicated to ****Soupydoo1 ****thanks for reviewing **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Most of this chapter belongs to ****Miss Melly Wilkes.**

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 3**

**Esme POV**

I sat on the edge of Jasper's bed. He was dozing on and off now, tired from his terrible experience. Alice had asked me to try and talk to him.

"Jasper, sweetie?"

He looked up at me, eyes curious. "Yes?"

He shook his head immediately. "No!"

"Will you at least tell me one thing?"

His eyes were wary. I hated that he was so frightened. "What?"

"Did Maria have anything to do with it?" I asked carefully.

"Yes. But she was not the one that kidnapped me."

Relieved that I'd at least gotten something out of him, I didn't question him again. Instead, I talked with him about small things, hoping to give him some measure of comfort, however small.

He curled under his covers. "It wasn't the Volturi, either."

I stared at him, taken by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"The Volturi didn't do it."

He was volunteering information. I accepted his offer gratefully. "It wasn't?"

"No. They had absolutely nothing to do with it."

Careful not to push him for answers he wasn't ready to give, I spoke again. "Do you want to say who else had something to do with it?"

"No." He seemed a little calmer than he had. "All I can tell you right now is that Maria was a part of it. They told me not to tell anyone."

There was a short pause then Jasper continued,

"Alice is blaming herself isn't she?"

"I don't know sweetie maybe you should talk to her."

Jasper nodded and looked away/

"Jasper, look at me, it was no-one's fault but the vampires that took you, not your fault not Alice's, no-one's understand me?"

Jasper slowly nodded and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Mum."

I kissed his cheek and stood up. "I need to go downstairs now, Jasper. Do you want me to give you a book or anything?"

"Yes, please," he whispered. "And can you ask Alice to come up here again? I miss her."

Alice was in the doorway instantly. "What book do you want, baby?" She headed for the bookcase.

I didn't hear Jasper's answer as I went downstairs.

**Jasper POV**

I hurt. Not just a little, but everywhere.

Of course, I could never let Alice see that. She was reading to me now.

"'I had never seen a night so peaceful and still,'" she read. "'All around me tall sycamores gleamed lie white streamers in the moonlight. A prowling skunk came up the riverbank. He stopped when he saw me. I smiled at the fire-fox glow of his small, beady, red eyes.'"

Red eyes.

I saw _their _red eyes glinting in the darkness as the shrill laughter echoed around me and the burning in my limbs increased. They were burning me, torturing me. I was helpless.

Gasping, I wrenched myself from the memory. I could not think of t_hem _right now, or I would fly into a panic and frighten Alice.

"'I was expecting one of them to bawl, but when it came it startled me. The deep tones of Old Dan's voice jarred the silence around me. I dropped my ax and almost dropped my lantern. A strange feeling came over me. I took a deep breath and threw back my head to give the call of the hunter, but something went wrong. My throat felt like it had been tied in a knot. I swallowed a couple of times and the knot disappeared,'" Alice read.

The sound of Alice's voice soothed me and I nearly managed to forget about my torturers. I relaxed into my pillows, listening to her read to me. She was reading out of 'Where the Red Fern Grows', another one of my favorite books.

"'Little Anne came in. The bell-like tones of her voice made shivers run up and down my spine. I whooped to her, "Who-e-e-e. Tell it to him, little girl. Tell it to him.'"

"_Tell it to him! Make the bastard cry!" _he _snarled. "He deserves all the torture he gets! Tell it to him! Let him know how he needs to suffer! Make him suffer the way we suffered!"_

I barely managed to hold back a cry of fear. I remembered all too clearly the torture _they_ had put me through. I hadn't even learned who _they_ were until… I shuddered at that terrifying memory.

"'I'm not going to help you, I scolded, and you're not going to find him on that drift. If you would just remember some of the training I gave you, you could find the trail. Now go find that coon.'"

"_Please!" I cried. "Please help me!"_

_She laughed. "I'm not going to help you! If you would try and remember how to fight, you could defend yourself, little fool! Remember how I trained you? They are only foolish little creatures, my Major, and you could defeat them."_

_No, I couldn't. I was too weak already._

_But my cries and pleadings fell on deaf ears as she laughed and watched them hurt me._

"'I'm ashamed of you, little girl, I said. I thought you had more sense than this.'"

_She stood over me, her smile cruel and her eyes cold. "Oh, my Major, I thought you had more sense than this, more sense than to let them hurt you so."_

"_Please," I sobbed. "Please help me. Let me go."_

"_I never thought you would be reduced to this so quickly," she observed. She lifted her foot and her sharp heel was aimed for my face._

I jolted out of my memories. Listen to Alice read, I ordered myself. Stop thinking of them, Jasper. Alice is going to notice and you're going to scare her.

I tried to ignore the pain and memories of _them._

What would I do if they came back for me?

**Poor Jasper**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
